falling devils and angels
by Kai.davies
Summary: Two Enemies have to work together under Albus Dumbledore but for how long... which will die and which will be the killer?
1. The warning

**_Disclaimer:_** _I didn't create any Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling there are some characters that belong to me but as I said nothing that J.K. Rowling created is mine. I'm just going to use them and have some fun okay._

_Chapter one_

A tall guy knocked on the dark blood red oak door and waited. He looked about 19 years old, with long loose blonde hair. His were brilliant ice blue eyes, his face was carved like a beautiful porcelain doll and he had full rosé pink lips. He could feel his heart pounding against his muscular chest, when he heard the all too familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Enter".

He gently pushed the door open and was faced with none other than his enemy. "Granger!"

He turns to Dumbledore, "Funny seeing you here, _headmaster_?" Never taking his eyes away from her, he addresses Dumbledore. He noticed that before he pulled his eye away from Granger that somehow she was different than he remembered, she wore black silk robes and her hair was dyed black. Well to put it simply she looked gothic but kind of cute. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore but silky straight, her lips were full and blood red. All he wanted to do was kiss her right then and there but decided this wasn't the time or the place. He thought about what was different about her. He pushed past her and shook the headmaster's hand.

"Welcome Draco it's been awhile since you last visited me, as for Mrs. Granger, she is starting her new job with us in September she'll be teaching potions."

Draco cut in "But I thought I was teaching potions?" he said this while facing Hermione, She was standing the whole time by the phoenix stroking it with her index finger and watching the headmaster and Draco, with hunger while mostly Draco was dressed in black satin robes, well actually, dark blood red which looked like black; he looked quite different although he still had his Malfoy look.

"Calm yourself dear boy" Albus said shaking his head "Did you read my letter properly? I see, if you had you would have seen that I had a space within our system and that you shall be pleased with the job, I'm afraid I didn't say which position we wanted to be filled." Said Dumbledore while examining Draco over his half moon glasses.

Draco then turned red from making a fool of himself "well I… just…uhh I…um" Draco then started to examine his shoes, then coughed, as if to clear his throat," What is the job you asked me to fill?" looking up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled still looking at Draco "There my boy! I would like you to take up teaching Defense against the dark arts." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore now turned to look at Hermione "Why so quite tonight, Mrs. granger? You haven't said a word the whole time Mr. Malfoy has been here?"

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. Smiled "Sorry Professor I… was just lost in thought." Hermione then walked across the room to where Draco stood. " I was just thinking WHY you are hiring _Mr. Malfoy_ I mean" she laughed, "he tried to kill you. You remember im quite sure in sixth grade" she now looked at Draco.

Draco now looked angry "Well as you so said. I tried but didn't kill him. I must admit that I was a foolish young boy then but I have changed dramatically. I saw the error in my ways, but I have changed"

"Oh so you're telling me if I was to pull up your left sleeve I wouldn't see the dark mark" she looked at Draco with some satisfaction then looked quickly at Dumbledore. "Um, I'm sorry Dumbledore but I have to go I'm quite famished and I'm in need of rest." Dumbledore quickly stood up and walked around his desk to Hermione.

"Well Mrs. Granger it was good seeing you again, please fell free to visit me often." Dumbledore then looked at Draco " Ah I see you are leaving too Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes Sir I have matters to attend to... before it gets to late. I have thought of your request and I accept. Although I would have preferred potions but beggars can't be choosers, _Dumbledore?"_ shaking Dumbledore's hand then leaving.

"Dumbledore, thank you for understanding... I must take your leave!" Hermione said whilst shaking his hand. Walking to the door Dumbledore said,

"Take care of yourself Mrs. Granger and Beware of the thirst Mrs. Granger don't let it control you."

Hermione walked quickly down the spiral stairs as she reached the bottom stair she gave a big sniff "Mmmm" she mumbled to herself. She started to walk quickly down the corridor, it looked as if she was floating across the paved floor, gliding down a pair of stairs to her left as she reached the bottom stairs. She gave another loud sniff. Then she saw what she was looking for.

"Draco wait" she called a dark figure stop in the distance in front of her.

"What do you want? Granger!" he turned around to find Hermione so close to him he had to take a few steps back. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"I haven't the time" he turned but kept facing Hermione, she moved sleekply, like a cat. "Nice piece of magic for a mudblood!" Hermione looked strange, she was whiter then she was in Dumbledore's office she looked all clammy and her eyes were all wild.

Hermione walked up to Draco and pushed him into the wall, both her hands pushed up against the wall trapping him against it, she leaned in towards him her mouth right by his ear she could feel him shudder. "Stay out of my way… _Little ferret_… I'll be watching you one toe out of line and you'll wish you were never born." Smiling she pulled away "I'll be seeing you around Draco!" as she walked away she heard him saying. "Oh Mudblood, not if I see you first!" She ignored him as she walked down to the dungeons, thinking God I shouldn't have done that I could have bitten him.

Mean while Dumbledore walked to the fireplace, he threw a hand full of flu powder into the grate "Severus" then he walked to his desk and sat down.

All of a sudden the grate of the fireplace burst into emerald green flames and a man dressed in black climbed out the grate he looked like a over grown bat, he still had his greased up hair (enough to grease up a old car) and his blank face still looked the same but had a couple more wrinkles and scares.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore what is it you're having me do tonight?" he asked sarcastically.

"I need a potion that will quench a vampires thirst. Do we have any such potion?" Dumbledore asked as if he and Snape were discussing the weather.

"Sir no such potion has ever been made, why do you ask of it, if I may I inquire?" Snape asked sounding abit astonished. Dumbledore looked very momentous as he hung his head. "Sir?"

"Hermione Granger... She is a Vampire and I'm afraid she hasn't the control over her thirst. I could see it in her eyes the way she was looking at Draco Malfoy with such a hunger that I'm surprised that she didn't jump him right then." Dumbledore said looking older than he normally does.

"Well… Err I… I can try and find a potion for her but I doubt I'll find anything useful." Snape now looked as if he lost his best friend (not that he had any) Hermione was his favorite student even if he didn't tell her, he had asked when he was to retired that she take over his job. "if I can't find one I'll make one Sir!"

Hermione however open the door to her dwelling, which was decorated in black. The walls were painted black, her king size bed was sheeted in dark red linen with rune writing at the bottom of the covers there was a great big fire place there and picture of her best friends Harry potter, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly and her parents who died the year of the big war between Harry and Voldermord though she didn't blame Harry because he was the best thing that ever happened to her. After their sixth year when they thought Albus had died Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself had gone looking for the other Horcrux's Ron got gravely injured when trying to save Harry's life even though Harry could have done it himself without hurting himself. Ron had to go to the school nurse for a week unit she said he was fit to leave. Ginny died because Voldermord caught her so that Harry could come for her but she was a head of even Voldermord and she had a very powerful sleeping potion stuck up her sleeve and when she got caught she took it and instead of going into a deep sleep died. She knew that if she were to take it then it would give Harry what he needed to get all the Horcrux's and kill Voldermord. During the looking for the Horcrux's however Hermione got bitten by a vampire called Stately Brogan, after Harry killed Voldermord he took the liberty to go hunting for him and staked him in the heart. Hermione changed however and she left Harry and Ron and never saw them till she decided to come out of hiding when Dumbledore sent her the letter asking her if she would meet him at Hogwarts of a job interview.

Hermione walked to a door to the left of her room and walked in it was as if she was walking in the wild, there where trees every and little animals running around she quickly caught a rabbit looked at it "Sorry!" then she bit it's neck and drank the warm liquid poring out of the gash in it neck she felt sorry for the animals she had but she needed blood to live. She walked out of the open door she just entered she close and locked the door. She collapsed on her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Bloody Tears

Disclaimer: I didn't create any Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling there are some characters that belong to me but as I said nothing that J.K. Rowling created is mine. I'm just going to use them and have some fun okay. Please

review!!!

Bloody tears

It was 3 on a Saturday morning, Hermione moved smoothly through the corridors of Hogwarts. She had woken from her nightly terrors again. It had been a week since she had the meeting with Dumbledore and it had been all week that she had these terrible dreams. They were always of him, his bright blue eyes boring into her soul. She would always run from them in terror and in pain. Those eyes would penetrate her skin as if she were stepping out into the sun. She hated Dumbledore, because he was the only one who could look so deep into her soul and not flinch at the idea of her being a '_disgusting blood sucking'_ vampire.

She hated everything about her life as a vampire. She couldn't do the simple things like get a suntan, and she desperately needed one because her skin was as white as hospital bed sheets. How she couldn't even have a relationship, let alone a sexual relationship without trying to attack them.

"Why did this have to happen to me" she spoke out loud without even knowing "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she screamed herself horse, dropping to the ground "Why me?" she sobbed, banging her fists against the jagged stone floor.

**DPV**

Draco was sitting under the covers of his bed reading a book on 'How to protect yourself against the unknown' when he was startled by the scream of a woman right out side his door.

"Who in the devil is that?"

He quickly slipped out of his bed, he was completely naked except for his black boxes, he quickly slipped on his black satin robes and walked bare foot to his door, he pressed his ear against the door trying to hear the woman again, but all he could hear was a sniffing sound. _Should I see who it is, wonder who…What am I doing?!_ He thought, "I'm a Malfoy!" He said it out loud, as he waved his wand and the wards were lifted off. He pulled the door slightly open to reveal a woman dressed in black silk robes curled up on the stone floor shaking with tears. He could easily see the skin on her legs from under her robes.

**HPV**

Hermione was curled up on the floor like a kitten when she heard the door to her left groaned open. She looked up to see Draco staring down at her on the floor. _Oh great! Just perrrfect! Just what I need,_ she thought. She couldn't stop shaking as she looked at his appearance; his face wasn't pulled in a 'Malfoy' sneer, his ice blue eyes looked uncertain as he looked at her. She could taste blood but she didn't know where the taste came from. Her face was stained with tears but she didn't care, she just wanted to continue looking into his eyes and drown. She found to her amazement, that she could get lost in them. She didn't know why but she just did.

She heard him whisper 'blood' but she wasn't really listening; she wasn't bothered with anything else but keeping those eyes locked back on hers. Draco pulled her up on her feet but a wave of weakness fell on her, so he lifted her up and held her in his arms. Her arms and head around his neck. She could feel the temptation to touch his soft golden hair but the warmth of his neck and his pulse beating against his Adam apple made her hungry. _Mmmm, if only I hadn't eaten already_ she thought. Hot tears started streaming down her face again. _No I must control myself if Dumbledore knew…_she debated with herself over whether she could just nibble his neck but decided against it.

**DPV**

When Hermione lifted her head to look at him, he saw blood running down her face as if they were tears. Her eyes were full of lament as they made contact with his. He felt connected to her; she was in pain, like she had this deep painful secret that was eating her from the inside out. His eyes caught sight of the bloody tears again as if seeing them for the first time.

"Blood?" Draco said. Without thinking he pulled her up so that she may stand, but she was shaking terribly "Come… up you get" he soothed her. Her legs just couldn't hold her weight anymore so he picked her up off the ground, as she laid her head and arms around his neck he could feel her breath against his décolletage (neck) and it sent his stomach in to flips. _God she's cold, no wonder she's shivering_ he thought.

Draco kicked open his door with a loud bang, walked to the sitting area, placed her on the settee. She just slumped in a corner on the couch with her head flopped to the side. He looked at her, sighed softly then walked to the bathroom where he flicked his wand for light and turned the hot tap on. He let the steam build up then he placed a white pot with minuscule writing and pictures of dragons under and let it fill up then turned it off. He then pulled a clean dark green cloth with the letters DM printed in gold out of the drawer, placed it in the pot to get wet. She was lying on the settee with her backside popped up; it looked as if she had cried herself to sleep. He grinned and walked over to her carrying the pot of hot water. "Wonder why she's got blood in her tears?" He asked himself quietly. He placed the bowl on his side table. "Granger!" he shook her roughly and she fell over on the settee "Hay, Granger wake up!" he shook her again but all she did was smack his hand away.

"Mmmm d… rake…coo", she mumbled, sliding her head slightly. She had a small grin on her face.

"Strange what's d…rake…Oh that's me!" Chuckling slightly he pushed her black silky hair out of her face, went to the pot grabbed the cloth and squeezed it out he was about to wash the blood off when he stopped. "What in the devil am I doing? She's a mudblood. She's Potter's Mudblood friend!" He whispered to himself. "Yea well I'm a Malfoy and we have manners!" he argued with himself out loud. He put the cloth back into the water then squeezed it out again. He gently placed it on her blood stained face and cleaned it, she looked like she did in Dumbledore's office but only she was whiter then she was then she looked as if all the blood had been drained from her. "What happened to you Miss. Know-it-all? What got to you to make you change so?" he spoke out loud he placed his hand on her forehead she still felt life ice. _She must have a fever_ he thought as he went quietly to his bedroom and returned with three fluffy blankets and a pillow. He gently placed the pillow under her head, careful not to wake her. All that came from her was a couple of mumbled words he took as gratitude. He then placed the blanket one on top of another and tucked it under her body.

_Draco was walking up to Hermione, she was standing by her office door watching his eyes that were glued to hers, she could feel his warmth as he gently brushed past her. She could feel her hunger mounting; she couldn't stand the feeling of her thirst building up. She quietly turned and followed him down the stairs. He was standing against the wall waiting for her. _

"_Knew you'd come" he smiled "What took you so long?" he looked into her honey and gold flecked eyes. She smiled at him showing her fangs slightly._

"_You know…" He nodded "How did you find out? I mean Dumble…" he put his finger on her white lips. "Mmmm I…" she stopped talking. _

"_Shhh, you need to drink! Here" he pulled his robes from his neck. She could see his veins pulsing against his neckline "Come _Granger_!" he took her head and placed it on his neck. "Drink _Granger!" He challenged her. _She pushed her fangs into his skin, she let his warm blood flow down her throat_ "_Mmmm d… rake…coo" was all she could muster up through her drinking. He laughed as she felt the warmth of his blood rush to her face and spread to the rest of her body. She pulled away from him as his heart suddenly slowed down to a dangerous beat "Draco?" she said nervously. He slid down the wall, he was all white and looked as if he had stopped breathing. "Draco?" she whispered "Shit!" she quickly ran down the corridor rushed to the hospital wing banged the door open to find Dumbledore talking to the nurse._

"_How long will…miss Granger you're looking well today" he smiled at her as she ran forward trying to catch her breath._

"_Sir…Dumbledore I… didn't mean I just…Dumbledore please…Draco I attacked…" A blinding ice blue light obscured her vision, suddenly she felt it burning at her soul, wounding her_ _deeply… "NO PLEASE I DIDN'T …"_

"MEAN" she screamed as she Suddenly fell with a great thud on the floor. Looking at her surroundings "where the hell…" she spoke out loud more to herself.

"Who's there?" Came a familiar voice "show yourself or… I'm gonna…" Draco walked into the candlelight then he saw Hermione cowering on the floor by the settee "Oh it's you! Well, what are you doing on the floor?" she was looking at him strangely "Well!" he demanded

"I um… fell," she said shaking "I didn't mean to wake you. Why didn't you wake me?" she asked while trying to stand, but was unsuccessful so she flopped on the settee to hide her discomfort. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well I tried but you just smacked me" he was watching her closely, she looked dreadful, her skin was whiter than the pure color itself "Are you okay you look…" _dreadful_ he thought "sick" he said quickly.

"What…what's the time!" she demanded. Looking out the window to her left she saw that it was still dark. He looked at his watch,

"Its 6:15…"

She quickly stood up, "Oh God I have to go! Shit… I have to leave it's almost dawn. Shit… sorry I mean thank you for everything…" She rushed to the door her and placed her hand on the handle when Draco took hold of her wrist.

"Wait… the wards," she gasped as she felt his warmth seeping through her. He was wearing nothing except black boxers, his muscles flexed as he flicked his wand to get rid of the ward. She leaned towards him. Her face was so close to his _NO! Control yourself _she thought. She quickly kissed his lips. She felt him shudder, "Thanks a lot", she smiled and walked out the door.

He gently closed the door behind her and sighed. He was thinking about what she had said '_It's almost dawn_' he walked to his bedroom got back under the sheets rolled over; "wonder what she has to do before dawn. She is definitely still weird!" he yawned, stretched and fell asleep.

Ello all sorry chappie number2 is short but I had longer one and it was boring so I edited it to this hope you all liked to don't for get to review lol. Next chappie coming soon I hope sorry I kept you all waiting but what can I say it didn't like the first one I like this one now.

Fallendevil xxxx


	3. Do i scare you?

Disclaimer: I didn't create any Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling there are some characters that belong to me but as I said nothing that J.K. Rowling created is mine. I'm just going to use them and have some fun okay. Please  
review!!!

Hermione ran towards the dungeons her robes bellowing behind her "What's wrong with me? Why can't I control myself" She flicked her wand "_Amor est vitae essentia_" she muttered as she pushed the door to her apartment. "_Ad nauseum_" she said with another flick of her wand. She went though another door leading to her makeshift forest where allsorts of animals ran trying to hide from her. She pulled out her wand again _"Accio rabbit" _thought the air whizzed a rabbit shrieking with fear. She put her hand out and the rabbit landed. It looked more fearful then she felt "I'm sorry but I have no choice if I don't I die" she sobbed more bloody tears streaming down her face she looked at the poor rabbit it's eyes wide it tried to get away but she gripped harder. She closed her eyes and bit down the thing was still struggling against her bite she could hear the steady beat slowing down until she could hardly hear it. She waved her wand and the body disappeared. Stepped though the door again and warded it closed.

She then went to her bathroom turned just the hot tap on and let it run. She slipped her robes off and looked at the mirror but saw nothing just the bathroom "If only!" she punched the mirror "Seven more years of bad luck" she laughed she looked at her fist there was just dry blood on it she stepped in to the boiling water "Mmmm" she whispered as the water warmed her body up but it wouldn't last long. She washed her neck, her hand stopping on a wound that she received from the vampire who attacked her. She sighed as she let the water run the soap off her white body. She got out and dressed in her usual clothing. She was going to go visit her old potions master he had sent her a letter about two days ago

_Dear Miss H. Granger _

_I have been asked by the Headmaster of Hogwarts to find a particular potion for you it is my understanding that you can not control yourself as usual I have to come to the rescue of Potter's Friends but as my loyalty to Dumbledore ties me to help people such as yourself. I have been researching your particular case and I have come up with a couple of ideas I would like it if we could meet on this coming Sunday to discuss your problem. _

_Please meet me in dungeon 7 at 7:15am _

_S. Snape_

_P.s be on time I will not wait for you._

When Hermione started reading the letter she was eager but the thought of spending the day with Snape overrode her enthusiasm rather quickly.

She made her way down the corridor down a spiral staircase she hadn't been down here since year seven when she and Ron secretly went out. Memories started raining down on her as she stood up against the walls of the dungeon 6.

"Ron we cannot keep doing this what will Harry say?" she breathed as he nibbled on her neck "Uh little harder!" she grip his hair as he bit her harder "ouch!" she breathed.

"_Sorry Hermy…but as Harry isn't in this relationship I don't think he'll care unless…" he looked up at her, her eyes closed and she was sucking her bottom lip in pleasure "You still have feelings for him!" it wasn't a question it was more of a accusation. He pulled himself away from her neck and she opened her eyes._

"_Now why would I have feelings for Harry? Ronald!" she pulled her collar of her shirt up, her eyes piercing him with anger. He looked fearful at her. "Huh enlighten me. Well… go on I'm listening" she screamed at him._

"_Well everyone knows you like him…I mean when we thought Dumbledore was dead you were with him all summer surely you and him did…um something…" he howled back. But before she could shout back professor Snape interrupted them._

"_Excuse me! But YOU two should not be here." He looked from Ron to Hermione then his eyes flicked upon Hermione's neckline where a bruise was forming from Ron's bite. He narrowed his eyes "Mr Weasley please escort yourself to the Headmasters office he would like a word" Ron looking please that Snape wasn't going to give him detention he left Hermione behind. "Miss Granger I'm disappointed at the likes you associate yourself with but come on you could do better than Ronald Weasley." He looked at her, her eyes still full of anger._

"_Oh yea and I suppose you would know anything about love! I mean you've never even been with any one so how can you even suggest what company I keep. Severus!" He stepped closer towards her, her body tensed up._

"_Are you scared of me?" she shook her head "then why do you stiffen when I come close Mmmm? He whispered in her ear his breath sending shivers down her spine her breath caught and butterflies started buzzing in her stomach she had always liked him but never felt this way before. She pushed him slightly but not hard enough. His face paused in front of hers his eyes glossed over with lust. She pushed her lips down to his her eyes closed she didn't know why she did it but it felt great at the time they kissed until he pulled away from her. He smiled at her then realised that he was in fact a professor and she was a student. "GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted at her as she ran up the spiral stairs and up towards the great hall._

She could smell dampen stone as she walked. She now faced a door pushed it slightly wondering if Snape was there yet then she hear him call her.

"I don't have the whole day girl you know!" he was standing by a simmering cauldron. He looked up at her as she entered "You look terrible!" he shot at her

"Thanks… well not as bad as you I hope." She shot back. He scowled at her. Sneering he walked over to her flipped his wand up and placed it against her throat.

"Try me… I and enough of you as a know-it-all don't try any thing or I'll blast you back to the day you were born!" He breathed looking straight in her eye he was surprised at the fact she was smiling "What are you smiling at?" he threatened her. Her eyes travelled down; grudgingly he followed her eyes her wand was pointed at his crotch he gasped

"Not before I blast little snapie!" she grinned "now to business Snape" still holding her wand against his crotch.

"Fine" he replied turning he swore. Well she's changed he thought "I need a piece of you flesh!" He grunted. He pulled out sharp knife and held it out to her "Here!"

"No I've never liked the feeling of steal against my skin" she held up her hand in protest

"Yes well I need your skin..." he said heatedly but stopped as she bit into her arm "ugh" he pulled a face of disgust. Doesn't that hurt? He thought. She lifted her head pulled the skin from her arm.

"There!" she handed the piece of skin to him "it doesn't hurt" she said as if she had read his thoughts. She looked at him then back at her newly healed arm that's the best part of being a vampire I heal quickly. She thought.

"Thanks… why did you say 'it doesn't hurt'?" He said as he walked to a working desk and placing her skin in a vile as not to get it infected. He then looked up at her examining her arm with a white finger. She looked up at him when she felt him looking at her.

"Because… because you asked!" she smiled

"You can… can you do Legilmency… but how" she nodded her head he quickly closed his mind of to her he stared at her in amazement he never thought she interested in thing like that.

"That…won't work," she laughed. He looked at her in surprise; her fangs were exposed as she laughed out loud "honestly Snape you look as if you've seen a ghost…do I scare you? Poor Snape doesn't know why I can still read his mind" she silently controlled her giggles. Snape was still staring with his mouth open slightly "Are you" she giggled again she cleared her throat "Are you trying to catch flies?" he quickly shut his mouth and blushed slightly.

"Don't get smart with me Granger! Where did you learn such Legilmency that you can even read my thought, without breaking down my guards… without me knowing… it takes years for someone to even grasp the knowledge to do that… you only left school about two years ago?" he walked up to her grabbed her robes in his hand and shook her roughly she just smiled "who? Tell me NOW" he spat at her.

"Let Me Go!" she threatened him her eyes sparked red with anger. He flinched somewhat of a millimetre but he kept a firm grip on her robes and lifted her about an inch off the wooden floor. She quietly slipped her wand by his crotch again.

"No not until you tell me! I want to know!" He held his wand against her again he hadn't realised that her wand was yet again by his crotch.

"Tut…Tut you don't learn do you?" she gently pushed her wand nearer so it touched his crotch he gasped at her. "Now let go for ME!" He dropped her quickly. Shit she's too fast he thought.

"Who Please?" he sigh as he on a settee he had just produced his head on his hands. He felt weak and venerable.

"No-one!"

"Don't lie please I…"

"I'm not… I speak the truth… can't you see?"

"No…" he breathed, "I can't read you mind…your too strong…it just wears me out"

"So that why your feeling weak now!" she walked over and sat next to him looking at him with a little pity " I'm telling you the truth after I got attacked I could just read peoples minds that's why I left my friends and started my life from new. Harry… even though he told me he didn't care me being what I am and that he would forever be my friend. His thoughts told me that he hated everything about me being a vampire he thought he could fix me when he killed the one who made me…" she spoke with pain, blood filled tears fell from her eyes.

"Who made you?" he asked looking at her with pity

"His name was Stately Brogan do you know of him?" she met his eyes and could see the pity flowing though them. "Don't show me pity please I don't deserve it!" She spat

"Sorry… No I don't know of him I'm sorry I gave you a hard time when you were a student. He whispered. She shook her head.

"Don't be it was a long time ago," She said as she wiped her tears away "So can you fix me? Make me not dependent on blood get rid of my thirst" she stood up. Her eyes fired up with excitement "Can you?"

"I don't know but I'll experiment with the potions I have" she look disappointed "But I have a potion that might help with your thirst" she gasped then walked back over to him knelt down grabbed his hands.

"What's it?" she squeaked excitedly

"Blood replenish potion, but I have nothing to help with the sun light" she smiled then stood up and walk over to the enchanted window which was enchanted as night.

"I'll take it even if I have to take it though out the year I'll do it" Snape got up handed her a satchel full of vials filled to the cork with a blood red potion.

"There it tastes pretty bad but I'm sure once you get used to it, it will be okay" he put his hand on her shoulder squeezed it slightly "If you need me I'll be here just knock" she looked at him and nodded her head. "Oh and I'm sorry about that kiss I was…well yea I'm sorry" she shook her head.

"Don't I liked it" she whispered she smiled at his reaction "Thank you Severus…thanks for everything including the job" she smiled as she left shutting the door with a snap.

**A/N**

Hello hopes you enjoyed this chapter I have lotsa thank you to give out so yea.

Thanx to Palak for helping me and to Sadie thanxi for making my life difficult and asking for me to put in you character lol don't worry it's gonna come promise just can't think when so yea


	4. Are you blushing?

Chapter4

"_Ferret…you can't hide from me! Marco…polo…" _

"What the hell?" Hermione woke to find some inpatient twit trying to bang down her apartment door. She quickly slipped her wand out ready to pounce on this really stupid idiot who was soon going to get it. Doesn't anybody sleep in on Sundays? she thought. "WHO'S THERE?" she screamed though the door.

A tall man with untidy hair, bight green eyes a lightning bolt scar just above his right eyebrow. He had been walking the corridors for about an hour trying to build up enough courage to go visit one of his best friends. He hadn't seen her for about a year. He felt really guilty because he could never understand her or the way she felt because he really didn't know her that way she had always hid her feelings so well during school. She always looked out for him and Ron but they never got to know how she felt about life. He felt even guiltier since she was a vampire, she had changed drastically since then but he knew that she was still Hermione, Hermione the know-it-all. He had his own life and had barely spent time or in fact made time for her anymore, she had helped him during his darkest time when he thought Dumbledore was dead. He felt that she was the only one that ever understood what he was going though. He was an Auror now and he spent most of his time trying to kill people like her. Before Voldermort died he had made many of them deatheaters thinking that it would be great if he had a army that couldn't really die quickly he even tried to make one of his horcrux's so that if he did die again then he would be able to give that life a try, but as usual Harry Potter came to the worlds rescue. He had staked the vampire with horcrux. Harry was now even more popular then he was when he was in school. He was on chocolate frog cards and even in the new edition of _Hogwarts: a history. _He hated the fact that he was in the damn book. But the fact he was on the chocolate frog cards still made him laugh. His picture was waving and giving the best smile it could but on a bad day he would cower behind the chair he was sitting on. Finally he decided that it was time he bucked up his courage and just go see her he was a bloody Gryffindor he was the one that killed Voldermort and took out those dementors in third year. He continued his walk to her apartment. Okay I can do this he thought. He stood in front of her door. I can do this, I can do this he thought. He brought his fist up and knocked. "Hope she's not in a bad mood" he smiled nervously he waited a bit then knocked again and again still no answer. Losing his patients quickly "Come on woman!" he said banging on the door harder.

"WHO'S THERE?" Hermione screamed

"Crap she's in a bad mood great!" Harry whispered

"Friend of foe?" came her voice again.

"Friend!" Harry said with the little bit of patient he had left. "God woman let me in! It's cold out here!" the door squeaked open slightly and an eye popped out scanning the person.

"Harry?" she tossed the door open "what are you doing here!" she ran towards him chucked herself on top of him and hugged him to dead. "Oh Harry I'm sorry that I haven't kept in touch I meant to owl you as soon as I got settled here I just forgot." She was still hugging him when a gasping sound came from him "Oh god!" she jumped of him "Did I bite you?" looking worried he looked fine just a little red in the face

"No but you've got a tight grip you nearly strangled me!" the raven head teased. He was smiling at her as she blushed. "Shame Hermione I'm sorry I haven't been to see you I mean I've been quiet busy with deatheaters and va… and all sorts of people. Um… can I come in? Its cold!" she nodded. As he walked in he looked at his surroundings, it was all dark no light at all. "Why's it so dark in here? I mean a little white might brighten you're mood a little." She playfully slapped his head "Ouch… it's true though!" he teased. He sat on a dark green settee with a black "Toudoux" soft wool throw with satin trim and sequins.

"Um do you want something to drink? Tea… Coffee?" she was looking at him still surprised at the fact he came to visit her.

"Can I have something a little stronger? Oh and get yourself something strong too…" he flung a cushion at her.

"hump cheeky… you're lucky I'm in a good mood…you woke me up and seeing as I'm a … well yea I need sleep so fire whiskey that's the only strong stuff I have for you to drink" he nodded as she flung the cushion back at him hitting him in the face. She laughed at his expression. She walked out the room to her bedroom where she kept all her alcohol and her potions that Snape had given her. She went back to Harry taking a whole bottle of fire whiskey and bottle of potion for her. "So Harry what have you been up to?" she said as she walked in the room. He was sitting with his feet pushed up on the coffee table, shoes off, holey socks. She rose her eyebrow at him "Excuse me but no feet on the table! Can't you afford proper socks?" she smirked worthy of a Malfoy.

"Well yes I can afford socks I mean I'm an Auror I get paid quiet a lot thank you very much! They are from Ginny" he still hadn't removed his feet from the table so she shoved them off. "I see you've been hanging around a certain Malfoy" she opened her mouth to snap back "His rubbing off on you!" it was his turn to smirk at her

"For you information I haven't even spoken to him… not once!" handling him the bottle of whiskey "There alcoholic you're nearly as bad as Mungdungus himself" she shot him a glance as she parked herself down next to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She took a sip of her potion with a small sigh she said "I've missed you, Ron the Weasleys and Ginny" Harry stiffened at the sound of Ginny's name "Harry I'm sorry" she looked up at him to receive a tear drop on her face. He cleared his throat and wiped his face. She could tell that he still hadn't got over Ginny killing herself.

"It's okay I'm getting through it slowly but I'll be fine I know she's in a better place." He smiled at her then kissed her forehead softly. He took a long sip of his fire whiskey. She felt warmth spread through her face. "Are you blushing?" she was bright red "I didn't know you could blush" he smiled at her then took another long drink of fire whiskey. His eyes went all weird.

"SHUT up potter!" she hit him on the arm "It's the potion I'm drinking! Idiot!" he was still smiling at her goofily "You're drunk!" she laughed "you only had like a sip! light weight" his head flopped on to his chest "Harry yoo-hoo sleepyhead?" she pulled the wool throw over him. "Sweet dreams Harry" she kissed his head lightly on his scar. She walked towards her bedroom then stopped. She turned facing the front door, narrowed her eyebrows "Malfoy!" she whispered.

A/N Hello i tried to make them in character but don't know if they are so PLEASE REVIEW coz it will help the story progress and make me happy...

thanking

palak for helping me you are a life saver, sorry haven't let you check our story but i think i'm getting the hang of it. sorry.

pheonix for makeing life difficult and asking me to add certain people.

The two L's in my life thanx's for giving me cool idea's love you 2

felix because without you trying to catch the mouse on the screan i wouldn't have a break every so oftern. little lamby flying through the air and devil lamby grrrrrrrrrr his horn y


	5. Thank you

Draco was pacing his bedroom.

"Get her out of you're head she's weird, she's crazy, she's a muggleborn, NO what am I saying mud…muggle…GOD I'm going crazy I'm losing the Malfoy hating muggleborn thingy" he shook his hand and then stormed to the door. "I'm sorting this out!" he walked out of his apartment and slammed the door. He walked towards the dungeons, stood in front of her door and raised a hand to knock.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco jumped and turned to face her. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Nothing, I just simply came to see…to get my thank you for taking you in when you fainted." He drawled. God, shit…shit why did I have to come see if she was better. She looks much more beautiful then she did anyway, he thought. Hermione couldn't control herself, she started giggling, "Why are you acting like some teenager giggling at me, like I said something funny?" Hermione just couldn't keep in her laughter anymore and started roaring with gales of laughter. Draco couldn't help but smirk at her. "Stop laughing! There is nothing to laugh at! Hermione… I mean GRANGER!" she quickly stopped laughing at him, he didn't say anything funny but it felt great to irritate him.

"Didn't know we were on first name basis" she raised her eyebrow at him as he was turned pink from anger.

"We aren't!" he spat at her. "So Granger…My thank you! I'm waiting for it", it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. You could see he was well practiced at it, it rose elegantly but it made him look like someone in authority.

"I already said thank you, if you can remember I…um kind of kissed you… um yea", it was her turn to go pink from embarrassment. He eyed her thinking 'Oh yea I remember that…' Hermione brought him back from his thoughts with an impatient tut. "Men are all the same", she mumbled. Draco turned facing the corridor thinking that maybe he should hex her to forget then come back and ask her again. "And don't even think of hexing me Malfoy, I'm much faster than you think." He looked dazed at her intuition, then shook his head.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

"I SAID DON'T EVEN THINK OF HEXING ME!" she shouted at him, making him jump.

"God I'm not deaf!" he looked at her worriedly wondering if she could read minds. Crap don't think that she might be able and there's me thinking she's pretty.

"Well then stop dreaming when I'm talking to you. I know you like me but you don't have to start having dreams about me!" His eyes were wide in shock at what she said.

"Is there any chance you read minds?" she smirked at him. "You can!" he gasped.

"Maybe, maybe not and anyway a mind is not a book you could just pick up and read. It's a many layered thing, well most are anyway!" she smiled at him.

"Bet you would love it, if it were a book, I can image you sitting on your little stool reading everyone's mind." He drawled, 'wicked witch from the west' he thought

"I'm not a wick… Um would not want… shut up…" she spluttered "Ferret!"

"Ooo, good one Granger." Draco sarcastically replied "I thought that someone with your intelligence would come up with a better insult after all these years!"

"Well I'm not saying thank you again, plus you're acting like a brat and making me act stupid, but thank you for calling me intelligent not even you can deny the intelligence flowing through me!" she said sticking her nose in the air.

"Snob, well…thank you for insulting me then accusing me of making you act stupid then thanking me for calling you intelligent, your…weird! Snobbish!"

"I'm NOT snobbish. You're snobbish, prancing around…" snapped Hermione

"I don't prance! You…I'm not going to lower myself to some muggleborn know-it-all." And with that he walked away.

"Fine! GO! You always were a 'coward'", she spat. 'Muggleborn? He never called me that before, maybe he has changed... I mean... why hadn't he hexed me, maybe he is an imposter!! It wouldn't be the first, but then an imposter would definitely hex me... And then she started running after him. No one gets away leaving me in a whirl.

"What do you want Granger? Going to attack me again?" Draco drawled. He stopped to find her skidding on the floor. "Whoops" he said as he caught her in his arms.

"Whoops?" She laughed "No one says whoops anymore" and started giggling again.

"God please help me!" he prayed "What do you want?"

"What?" Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"You came running after me, therefore, you have something to say. So, what is it?" he drawled.

"Oh yea right um…" she pushed him against the sharp jagged wall roughly

"Not this again" he sighed "What is it this time? Did I steal your cookie? Or maybe I swatted a fly!" he drawled impatiently

"Don't get cocky with me Malfoy!" she spat at him "You're an imposter!" she spat. He looked ready to burst out with laughter "Tell me you're name!" she placed her wand at the collar of his neck, the place she liked most about him.

"Mmmm, let's see... my name is... well you see my name is Draco…Draco Malfoy." He started laughing at her stupidity when she jabbed him with her wand harder. The wand let of a spark as she held it so tight.

"Don't lie! I'm not stupid!" she spat, please make it that his lying otherwise this would be so embarrassing if this were the real Malfoy

"Well obviously you are because I'm Draco" he said rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh…" he nodded "Um.. I'm sorry" she squeaked

"Could you get off me n…" he couldn't get the last of his words out as she kissed him. His mind went totally blank... all he could think of was her. She slipped her hand around his neck and under his long silky blonde hair. He placed his hands on her waist. She pulled him. Still kissing he followed her toward her apartment door where he slammed her into it. Breaking the door down as it was still shaken from Harry's attempt to brake down her door earlier. They and the door landed on the floor with a crash. Still kissing Hermione heard a cough her eyes widened in shook as she saw the smile of Harry Potter. Draco looked form the holey soaked Harry to blushing Hermione. Neither one moved.

"So Hermione haven't seen Malfoy? Not once, huh? Shame on you both, acting like teenagers" he stepped forward gripped Draco under the arms and pulled him up off Hermione. Draco pulled himself out of Harry's grip.

"Don't touch!" he spat at Harry just as Harry was about to put his hand out for Hermione he pushed Harry's hand away and griped Hermione instead.

"Thanks Dra…Malfoy" she smiled. He scowled. Harry just looked between them. He could feel the heat coming from both f them.

"To embarrassed to say Draco?" he scowled

"No! I just…um you've never called me Hermione!" she spat back. Harry just retreated backward mumbling something neither heard.

"Yes I have! I called you Hermione just now!" he raised his voice.

"No you haven't!! You always say Granger or mudblood!" she raised her voice higher. Harry just rooted to the door of the bathroom.

Contemplating on whether he should go in before either one of them blow up.

"Yes I have called you Hermione and no I haven't called you mudblood in like a week!" He spat.

At this point Harry said stuff this and locked himself in the bathroom placing a silencing charm on the door. He climbed in the tub and conjured up a pillow and blanket and fell asleep in the bath tub.

"Yes, you have" she spat!

"No, I haven't" he hollered!

"YES, YOU HAVE! She screamed

"NO!!!"

"YES"

(A/N I would put in more but yea.)

10 minutes later...

Hermione and Draco were laying on the settee wrapped in the woolthrow.

"Can you remember what we were fighting about?" Hermione whispered.

"No, you?" Draco whispered in her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmmm...Nope! Wonder what happened to Harry?" she said as she moved a hair away from his mouth, as it was irritating her.

"Maybe he topped himself?" he suggested as he began to suck on her neck right where a freckle lay.

"Don't be so mean! Harry's a good friend. You're lucky he didn't hex you!" she replied please bite harder, she silently begged. "Ouch!" She gasped astonished.

"Sorry I just had the urge to bite you…Sorry" he blew the place were he bit her.

"It's okay, it wasn't sore I was just surprised, that's all", she whispered as he moved down her neck softly. He stopped abruptly studying two scars that looked like puncher wounds. He gently kissed her neck where the scars lay.

"What's this from?" he began tracing the scars with his finger.

"Huh, what's what form?" she whispered half asleep "Kiss it again that felt nice" she whispered. Draco placed his lips on them again sucking, then he went back to studying it again. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he felt quiet comfortable so he rested his head facing hers and began studying her face. She looked healthier then when he met her in Dumbledore's office. She looked so peaceful. Her eye lashers were long. Her lips full and she looked more beautiful now that he was up close. He gently placed a kiss on her lips and nibbled on her bottom lip where she just moaned silently he closed his eye and slept a dreamless sleep.

A/N

special thanks to palak life saver, saved my life and story

phoenix changing my story lol

L and L love ya both cool people

teheem making me deaf lol cool gal


	6. Fights, Loving and Friendship

disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN harry potter even though i wish everyday that i do, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLING please REVIEW!!!

Chapter 6

Harry had woken up to find he was sleeping in the bath tub, and having no idea how he got there or whose bathroom he was in. He climbed out of the tub and exited the unknown bathroom. As he left the bathroom memories came smashing back and he remembered where he was.

"Hermione… You there?" No-one replied, he could hear a distant snoring sound coming from the living area and went to inspect who it was. Little did he know what/who he was going to come to face to face with. As he entered the room, he saw two figures tangled in a black woolthrow, and one standing by the door watching the two sleep. Draco was holding on to Hermione as she slept and she holding on to him as well as sucking on Draco's neck, not biting just simply sucking.

"What are you doing here…? How did you get in…?" Harry whispered, so not to wake the two.

"Shh.. you'll wake the love birds!" the stranger said calmly, he was sitting on the side table just watching their bodies moving with each breath. "That would have been me, you know!" The stranger continued with out taking his eyes off them.

"What are you talking about?" Harry continued whispering "You don't even like Hermione… in that way!" continued Harry

"Oh don't I…? Har…you never even looked past being the seeker of Gryffindor, that's all you were interested in. Gin…" he cleared his thought "Ginny tried and tried to get your attention but you were too interested in something else; Cho, quidditch and only when you weren't playing in 5th year did you take notice of her. It's your fault she died just like your mother and father, Sirius and Hermione's parents; it's your entire fault Harry. If you weren't born none of this would have happened, your parent would still be alive.

"You don't mean that, you are just drunk or insane, but it's not true if I were dead Voldemort would still be here and my parents would still be dead and Ginny, I… don't know if she'll still be here but…she knew what she was getting herself involved in when we started going out. I was only able to kill Voldemort because of her, it was love... just like Dumbledore said that the only weapon I have against Voldemort was love I… we did it…we killed him and you should be grateful that we did.

"I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT MY ONE AND ONLY S…" the stranger hollered at the top of his voice.

Hermione could hear the distant chatter of two men, recognizing both voices as two of her friends, but all she could make out of their conversation were Ginny and Voldemort when she was rudely awoken by the bellowing of one of them.

"What the HELL" stopping the sucking of someone's neck "Are you screaming about Ronald Weasley? In case you hadn't realized…"she immediately stopped talking when she saw to whom she was holding onto and remembered what had happened the previous night. Draco was still asleep with his arms around her and her arms around him. "Um…okay first of all, what are you two watching us for…? God," she sighed enviously, "secondly, Ron how and when did you get here? Thirdly, could you guys go and wait in the kitchen while I get dressed and wake Draco up… Well… get moving! Don't you even think of peaking, neither of you knows the meaning of hex nor would you want to get on my bad side so early in the morning!" she whispered hurriedly. Harry and Ron made their way to the kitchen quietly.

"Dracoooo…" she purred in his ear. "Dr…"she began, when he kissed her. Then he rolled on top of her still kissing her. "Okay I could get used to this", she smiled looking at him as he smiled back. His body set on top of her, hip on hip, chest on breast.

"I've been awake for awhile." He kissed her again "but I just wanted to keep you close so I stayed here hugging you. Is that okay?" he kissed her again.

"So you heard what they where talking about?" she kissed him nipping his lip softly

"Yea, does Potter know that you and Weasley went out? He asked quietly

"It's Harry and Ron and no he doesn't know!" she whispered annoyed

"Who cares anyway coz I got you and that's all I care for at the moment." He made to kiss her again but she pushed him off her making him fall on the cold floor and exposing his nude body to the cold. "Ouch… cold, too cold…" he sprung up exposed. Hermione started laughing so he quickly grabbed the woolthrow and pulling Hermione with it as he covered up. As Hermione fell on the cold floor he laughed. He bent down placing his hand under her arm and pulling her up. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked without clothes on. She was perfectly shaped and he couldn't help but smirk at her nude body. "Mmmm" he pulled her closer making sure that she was against him he could feel her heart beat and wasn't sure if it were his or hers. She smiled at him, and then kissed him gently on the lips. He wrapped himself and her tightly in the woolen throw.

"Come let's get dressed!" she pulled him in to the bedroom.

"Yesss mummy!" He purred slamming her back into the door and kissing her on the neck where his favorite spot was, right on the scars where she moaned silently and he knew why he like that spot. Hermione hadn't realized that the spot she loved him to kiss was the scar that condemned her life.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron where just sitting in total silence. Harry tapping his wand on the counter and Ron tapping his foot both in rhythm. Neither looking at each other. Both heard the laughter of Hermione and Draco seeping through the kitchen door.

"She sounds Happy! She's changed. Harry you know she has, but why? Was it the war? I mean I haven't seen you or her in what? Like three years. You've seen her and how much she's changed. Tell me, please, she is my friend and even if I kind of told you it was your fault you know, I don't really mean it... I'm just cross. I haven't even been out of that damn place in like three years... I'm not crazy I'm… I'm just mad at the world and then when I come back it is to find that not only is Hermione okay but she's in love with Draco bloody Malfoy and when I come to visit she's curled up naked with some woolen thing half over her and him, plus they are on the couch and she's sucking on his neck like some kind of vampire." At this Harry choked on air and turned white. Ron didn't know Hermione was a vampire he wasn't there when it happened, he didn't see Hermione change right in front of his eyes, stayed with her through the night holding her while she cried, screamed and cursed herself for being what she was. He had been there, he had to comfort her when she thought it was the end of her life; not Ron, all Ron had to do was recover from the curse Voldemort cursed him with. He didn't have to watch Hermione die in his arms then have her come back as someone else, something else.

"You should be happy that Hermione is happy!" Harry whispered

"Oh yea, happy that she's going out with a Malfoy, Harry in case you forgot he almost killed Dumbledore!" Ron spat "Happy, my foot!" he continued.

"In case you forgot Ron, Draco turned to the light, he made an unspeakable vow with Dumbledore before they acted out the scene in front of the deatheaters, ensuring that Snape can return being a spy for Dumbledore and making Voldemort believe that he, Dumbledore, was dead. So Draco is as good maybe even better than myself and you, he risked his life spying on deatheaters and Voldemort and his father I mean who can betray their own father but Draco did he did it for the light not for himself his changed.

"I wish you would stop kissing Malfoy's arse. He is a deatheater at the end of the day." Ron spat

"Believe what you want but if Hermione's happy then so am I." Harry concluded. With that he turned towards the door forgetting what Hermione had said about staying in the kitchen.

Mean while……

Draco and Hermione were in the bathroom. They had just come out of the shower and were getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"I bet you its Harry", Hermione whispered pulling on pink underwear that Draco had charmed pink. "Pink doesn't go nicely on my colour, I liked the black it was much sexier", she commented.

"Ooo, so that leaves me with Weasley … great well I think that it might be Weasley because he is an impatient twit", Draco said as he pulled on his summoned boxes they had been charmed baby blue by Hermione and hearts had been added. "You just need a tan that's all, what have you been doing all these years that you have pale skin and anyway black makes you look like a vampire. I'm sure you don't want to look like one!" he gently kissed her. Opening the door to reveal Harry "Damn" then shutting the door in Harry's face "How did you know?"

"Guys?" Came Harry's voice

"I'm… Harry's more impatient then Ron, you should have seen him yesterday trying to break down my door!" Hermione said while pulling on her white shirt. She hadn't worn white since the day she was bitten but seeing as it was for Draco she would just have to put up with the stupid color. Draco was now completely dressed, he was wearing a white tank top which showed of his muscles and a pair of black drain pipe jeans. He looked absolutely gorgeous. His long blond hair tied in a hair band away from his face. Hermione was in a white shirt and black checked skirt. Her face was pulled in disgust.

"Now what to do with your hair?" Draco smirked sweetly

"You are so lucky that you are charming! My hair is perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Hermione said

"Your hair's not naturally black so why charm it black, you now I think that blond might just suit you?" Draco suggested

"You just want me to look like a Malfoy. I don't want to be your sister!" she laughed

"Okay fine not blond, but maybe your natural color!" he suggested quickly

"Fine!" and with a flick of her wand she was a brown curly hair Hermione again. "Great I'm know-it-all Hermione again yay!" she said sarcastically

"Well I think you look gorgeous!" And with that he kissed her and pulled her from the room. Harry was still waiting by the door his eyes widened in shock at the sight that presented itself to him.

"Wow Hermione you look beautiful I'm a… you've done a good job um… Draco." shacking Draco's hand.

"Um, thanks I think" Draco replied nervously he had never know Harry but now he felt Harry was like a brother, his father always said that the Potter family were bad but Draco now believe the old Malfoy family were bad.

"Didn't I tell you and Ron to wait in the kitchen?" Hermione asked whilst Harry smiled weakly.

"Whoops!" he quickly ran from Hermione and sat down in a chair across from Ron.

"I see, she still has a good memory!" Ron said as Harry sat down. Ron was playing with the tea bags that were lying on the table between Harry and himself.

"Ha…Ha very funny." And with that he threw a tea bag at Ron's head.

A/N hello hope all the readers enjoyed this chapter

to palak thank you for checking and correcting our precious lol


	7. Problems?

Chapter7

"You would have thought that after nearly 10 years Harry would have remembered not to get on your bad side in the morning!" Draco laughed. Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll have you know I'm a morning person! I'm quite cheerful except when people wake me up for stupid reasons." Hermione pouted.

"I'm sure you are! Look I have to run I have a meeting in…" looking at his watch "10 minutes and if I'm not there, people won't know what to do…" Draco said waiting for her answer. When she didn't, he kissed her on the head and said "Sorry?" he moved toward the grate of the fireplace. Throwing floo powder…

"What's there to be sorry about...? I'm used to one night stands!" Hermione responded spitefully. Draco bit his lip, but as he was about to respond she turned and walked towards the door, then turning back to see him gone. Hermione sighed thoughtfully.

"So what have you been up to?" Ron asked "I heard you are an Auror, how's the pay?" said Ron sounding interested. Harry still hadn't answered him; he had his head in his hands thinking of what to say about Hermione and if he should say anything or if she would rather like to break the news herself.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Ron whispered, annoyed that his so-called friend wasn't listening to him. Ron sighed as Hermione walked into the kitchen; he quickly stood up seeing the old Hermione with her curly brown hair again. Harry raised his head looking at Hermione and Ron wondering if he should leave. Hermione smiled warmly at her two best friends and wondered if she should tell Ron and if Ron would understand. Hermione looked at the table and noticed teabags arranged in a circle around the teapot. Hermione broke the layered silence.

"Tea?… anyone?…I'll call for a house elf to get us some tea or maybe coffee?" she said nervously.

"When did you start calling upon house elves? You never like the way they are" Ron mocked. "Enslaved" continued Ron in a girly voice. Harry grinned.

Annoyed she crossed the room toward the remaining chair. "Shut up…" she smiled "Dobby…?" she said. Sitting herself down. There was a tiny pop and a house elf appeared.

"Misses called for Dobby?" bowing, the elf's tennis ball eyes widened even more making them almost fall out "Harry Potter sir" he squeaked bowing even lower and making his nose touch the stone of the floor. "Tis been too long sir Harry Potter sir!" Harry smiled at the elf. Making the elf even more existed the elf gave a small jump.

"Dobby I didn't know you still worked here, how are you?" Harry asked. Making Dobby, tear up with happiness.

"Dobby been busy Harry Potter sir, Dobby been starting a family, Harry Potter sir." Said Dobby wiping his eyes with the scarf Hermione put out to save house elves in year 5.

"Who with Dobby?" Harry asked questionably

"Winky sir Harry Potter sir" squeaked Dobby "She is much better now that she not drinking sir Harry Potter sir!" dobby informed them nodding his head. Harry smiled.

"I always knew you'll be happy one day Dobby you deserve it after what the Malfoy did to you!" Dobby nodded his head then stopping quickly he made a run for the closed door. Remembering Dobby in his school years Harry quickly grabbed Dobby by the wrist holding him tight so his couldn't get away.

"Sorry Harry potter sir Dobby still forgets that Harry Potter saved dobby sir" dobby smiled. Hermione had been smiling at Harry and Dobby talking and remembering when they were at school when she had SPEW running she had giving up on that in seventh year. She couldn't remember why she had given it up, she was thinking about it when Dobby made a run for the door and it hit her some house elves didn't want to be left without a family for them to look after and some that wanted to be set free couldn't get over the fact that they were free just like dobby he couldn't stop hurting himself when he said or did something that was to offend the Malfoy family. She had to stop thinking about the Malfoy's because she was still cross at the fact that Draco just left like that. Hermione clearing her throat and head. Dobby spun around in fright.

"Dobby is sorry misses dobby bad, bad dobby" the elf struggling against Harry's grip. "Dobby bad elf." the elf started to hit his head on Harry's knee and Harry pulling the elf away from his knee.

"Dobby stop what's wrong?" Harry called out to the elf but he just continued trying to get to Harry's knee. Hermione was just staring in shock at what was going on then it clicked the elf was scared of her. Dobby didn't remember that Hermione was in fact Harry's friend.

"Um… Dobby please stop! It didn't mean anything I just cleared my throat. That's all!" The elf stopped and just hung loosely in Harry's hands. Harry was looking in shock at Hermione as if to 'What the hell' Hermione just looked at Ron who was still standing and looking at the scene that presented itself. Hermione was worried that Ron had got some idea about why the elf was acting the way it was.

"Um… Dobby I don't want you to hurt yourself okay!" the elf nodded "So can Harry let you go now" the elf nodded again. "Okay Harry let him go…" Hermione mumbled. Harry let him go but kept a close eye on him just incase he went for the door again.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked the elf.

"Yes sir Harry potter sir… must dobby get you anything misses?" dobby kept looking at Hermione in fear, as if she would just bite him. Hermione kept looking at Ron in fear that he knew what she was but he was looking fine he didn't look disgusted or look as if he had lost a friend he actually looked as if he was about to burst out laughing.

"Uh… yes dobby um… Harry would like…"

"Coffee…! I've got a Migrain…" Harry smiled weakly

"Ron…?" Hermione asked. Her heart beating rapidly against her breast.

"Coffee…!" Ron grinned, and began talking to Harry taking no notice of Hermione's order to Dobby. Hermione sigh in relief

"Dobby can I have the normal please…?" Hermione whispered. With that the elf bowed and with a tiny pop he was gone.

"What did you get Hermy?" Ron asked ending his conversation with Harry, as Harry went to the bathroom.

"Uh…just…um Cherry cola" she stuttered. She guessed that Harry had left to give them time to catch up on each other's lives. "So… how have you been…? I…" she continued stuttering.

"Well considering… I've been locked up in some mental hospital with healers poking, prodding and jabbing me I couldn't be any better." He replied heatedly.

"I… didn't mean… err…Ron I'm sorry if I'd known, I would have visited, but I've problems myself…" she responded. She was sick of everyone making as if their problems were the greatest problems of all.

"Oh… well that's interesting… what kind of problems might you have besides…mmmm…one sec I thinking…see nothing comes to mind" spat Ron. Giving her a small wink.

"You know what get out…"

"What?" baffled-ness appearing on his face

"GET…OUT…NOW!" she threatened. Pointing her finger at the door leading to the living area.

"And what if I said no! What are you going to do hit me with a book?" he smiled. In a millionth of a second she had her wand jabbed in his neck. Her eyes blazed with intoxicating flames. He gasped at her speed it certainly increased by ten fold since he last dueled with her. He looked into her intoxicating honey specked brown eyes. There was no fear, no emotions, nothing in them and he wondered what had happened to her to make her so deadly that she would have no problem hexing or cursing her friend let alone her ex-boyfriend. He shifted slightly under her gaze and smiled.

"Are you going to kill me…Hermione…?" he whispered. His blue eyes locking with her fearless gaze. She didn't react the way he hoped and he mentally kicked himself for being stupid to think that she was still the same Hermione he went out with. He sighed and continued in a whisper "Do it I dare you…I have nothing to live for" pushing his neck into the wand.

"What do you two think your doing?" came Harry's voice from the door having heard Hermione threaten Ron he thought he would investigate only to find Ron daring Hermione to kill him. Hermione didn't face him because she feared his disappointment, and Ron didn't dare take his eyes of her just incase she were to curse him. "Hermione! lower your wand!" she didn't react immediately until "NOW!" she jumped blinked back her bloody tears she dropped her arm.

"I want him out of my apartment! I never want to see his red head, freckled face again." she spat. She turned away and walked out of the room heading to her bedroom.


	8. Unexpected visitors

_Disclaimer: you guyz know how it goes and how it finishes with me typing something like i don't own any HP stuff or make any money from it... BUT I WONT GET TIRED OF SAYING PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW xxxxx_

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since she had seen Draco, and she had to admit she kind of missed the daft ferret. She wondered if maybe she should have owled him but then he hadn't owled her. And anyways she had other things to occupy her mind, things like how to make a potion class interesting and how to make sure students didn't find out about her condition. Oh and to top it all she still hadn't told Draco or Ron that she was a vampire. She was scared, thinking about Draco, and how he would act upon hearing about her disease. Ron… Ron can jump off his broom… she didn't want him to know because he would act the same, and Harry… trying to protect…WHY do they do that?

"School starts in two days…what have I been doing?" she questioned herself. "Why do I have to act like a…a…uh darn what do I act like a… know-it-all? No… Uh twit? No… a…"

"How about crazy…" placing his hands over his ears.

"DRACO!" She screams in shock. He stood in the doorway watching her as she wrote out plans for her classes. He was dressed in blue muggle jeans, black shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and his hair French platted. She looked him up and down and he looked pretty weird in muggle clothing. She smiled but then realising that she was still cross with him about not telling her he was leaving for three week plus not saying good-bye to her. "What do you want?" she asked coldly

"And here I thought I was going to get a warm welcome" he sighed

"As if… run out on me…say your going to a meeting but don't come back for what… three weeks!" She mumbled "warm welcome" She scoffed

"Sorry…" she looked up hoping to see sympathetic Draco facing her except getting a smirking Draco "I didn't get that… what were you mumbling?" he strolled towards her unaware of the anger building up in her.

"I…said…" grabbing the closes potion book labelled '_The Many Wonders of Potion Making by Hellion Van Heldron.' _ Draco had now reached her writing table. He looked down at her table and was about to look back at her when something caught his eye, a goblet, filled with red wine. Or so he thought.

"Celebrating are we?" he laughed picking up the goblet and smelling the contents. "What kind of wine is this? It has no smell to it!" he swirled it around the goblet. "It does not fall gracefully back into place when swirled!"

Hermione stopped, what was he talking about, wine she doesn't even like wine. Draco was going for a sip of the curious wine, when Hermione finally figured it out, he was talking about the potion Snape had made for her. He had drunk a sip of the potion before pulling away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ergh that's no wine! That's totally disgusting…Ergh how can you…" he froze in mid-sentence, as a red light came from behind him. His eye widened in surprise. His face slammed into the desk, and he fell to the ground.

Hermione was still stunned by what had just happened when a silky voice came from the door.

"You should be more careful… leaving things out for precious Mr Malfoy to see. So out of character… for even you." He said.

"Shut it! Why did you have to stun him? All you had to do was cough and he would have forgotten about the goblet." She rounded on him as she walked up to Draco's fallen body.

"I sick of you treating me like a kid your age!" He grabbed her and spun her away from Draco's body and into his. Both her hands pressed up against his chest and crushed in his palms. Her eye met his.

"Yea…" she cocked her head to the left "And I'm sick of you… grabbling me! She grunted her teeth. She smiled as her long canines showed as to scare him.

"That…doesn't scare me! For you see I have a pair too." He laughed

"What? Snape… the bat has no fangs," she laughed

"Me? Snape? I think you got me wrong babe" he replied sniffing her neck. "Mmmm!"

"W… w… what…what are y-you d-doing?" she stuttered trying to get out of his strong grip.

"B-b-b-but" he laughed again "Come on Hermione… I'm sure it will come to you in a couple of sec. Damn! You smell just like her…well since you two are technically the same person it is understandable." He smiled. He began withering his hair began to grow cleanlier and his face grew sharper but yet kinder. His eyes turned grey with a roaring passion lighting the coals in them. He grew taller. And his hands grew even bigger as they kept their strong grip on her. Hermione had forgotten all about the struggling to get free as her eye shone with bloody tears for whom stood holding her, he was the last person she dare imagine alive.

"S-s-sirius!" He placed his finger on her bottom lip, and smiled. Tears falling down her face, His eyes kept switching between her eyes and his finger that was place on her lip. She closed her eyes in relief that she hadn't done anything stupid. He lent in to steal a kiss, her eyes flew open in shock at what was happening.

"Swp…" He jerked away abruptly he had forgotten himself.

"Ah shit-cakes-bollocks I…" he pulled away shaking his head "didn't MEAN to do THAT!" He continued ruffling his black hair "Uh I kind of forgot myself…I uh I'm sorry" his hair sticking up, but as he shrugged it flopped down covering his right eye.

"Your DEAD!" walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

"Ouch! It was just a small meaningless kiss, no need to get all hot and bothered."

"NO! Not that! You…Sirius Black…are supposed to be DEAD!" she poked him again, making his mouth fall open.

"What!?… Well that sucks! Na… I can't be dead! I mean… how did I die?" sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"Well I'm guessing you are from another time right?" he nodded

"You could say."

"Okay that would explain! Well you see…now I wasn't in the room…because I was cursed and out of it." She tried to explain. "Damn deatheater!" Sirius coughed. "Sorry! Well from what I've been told you fell into a veil…" Sirius exploded with laughter at hearing that a veil had killed him.

"A VEIL! You've got to be kidding! A VEIL!" he continued to laugh

"No a veil from the ministry of magic! Why are you laughing?" she stood there in front of a man who was laughing at himself because he was dead.

"Well it's funny! I mean SIRIUS BLACK, escaped Azkaban, evaded dementors, and outwitted ministry, only to be killed by drapery." As he finished he laughed.

Hermione looked at Sirius and couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm guessing that you and myself from where you come from are together then?" she asked.

"Yes" came a voice from the door. Hermione's eyes bulging at the sound of her own voice, turned facing herself almost like a mirror, except a couple of changes. The other Hermione had short strait golden brown, with a side parting with her hair covering her left eye slightly, Sirius's influence, her eyes held that same roaring passion in her honey flecked blown eyes.

"Honey you're here, I thought you said you were going to wait!" Sirius sprung up, out of the seat.

"What I said was don't do anything unreasonable, i.e. hexing people." She pushed pass Hermione and Sirius and walked up to Draco, she knelt down with her wand. "You only stun him, well that's good, at least you didn't curse him… Honestly!" shacking her head, she flicked the hair that lay on his face behind his ear. She stood up, her back still facing the other Hermione and Sirius.

"Well he was going to find out about her…your…the secret. It so confusing!" Sirius admitted, walking up to Hermione that had just walked in rapped his arms around her waist and placing his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck.

"You know I went out with him before," she murmured.

"YOU WHAT!!?" pulling away from her as quick as lightning, his mouth hanging open. She smiled evilly, her back still turned towards them. Hermione put on a sincere face before turning to face them.

"Before" she coughed "before you of course" she added sweetly, with a little batter of her eyelids.

"Oh Right… I'll leave you two, ladies to talk." Sirius left the room.

Hermione walked over to her desk, sat down and looked at herself. Knowing what was to come the other Hermione sat down in front of her.

"Where shall I begin?" she asked herself

A/N 

I used this little saying from so if it belongs to anyone reading please forgive me, I couldn't resist. _SIRIUS BLACK, escaped Azkaban, evaded dementors, and outwitted ministry, only to be killed by drapery. _

Writing this chapter was the hardest because I had to think of how I could write both the Hermione's without confusing others and myself along the way.

**Please review!!!!**


	9. Talking to yourself and an unknown bond

_Disclaimer: you guyz know how it goes and how it finishes with me typing something like i don't own any HP stuff or make any money from it... BUT I WONT GET TIRED OF SAYING PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW xxxxx_

Chapter 9 Talking with yourself

"Well… _Hermione? Y_ou could start with, why are you here?" She asked sarcastically

"Please call me…Willow!" she snapped. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What can I say I like the name." She shrugged.

"But why Willow? I mean…it so not like me" Hermione asked

"Look just drop it, okay!" Willow yawned

"Why should I?" Hermione argued

"Honestly…" she scoffed "Your maturity level is below low! No wonder why you can't even handle Malfoy here" she smiled sweetly

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped

"You know I can't remember being this immature," she continued.

"What?" Hermione asked

"Huh What?" Willow drowsily.

"What did you just say?" annoyed Hermione asked heatedly. Making Willow smile slightly.

"Huh what!" getting out of her chair, before she fell asleep.

"WHAT…DID…YOU…JUST…SAY? " Hermione said slowly as if trying to teach a dog how to talk.

"You know full well I'm NOT Sirius" said Willow.

"What?" Hermione questioned

"Exactly what I said" she walked over to the settee and fell upon it, putting her arms under her head and having a look around the apartment. "You know we…" pointing between herself and Hermione "Don't like all this dark colours! So why put it all over the whole apartment, your worse than me!"

"W-wait! You come from the future!" Willow started clapping her hands in applause.

"Well done! You know you can be so clever sometimes, people would actually think you were born clever!" Willow said sarcastically "Heaven knows why we keep wasting it on people like HIM!" she chucked a pillow at Draco's still fallen body. Hermione just realised that he was still on the floor. Oh god his going to kill me if he ever found out she thought.

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked

"Don't know, probably fallen asleep!" Willow said unsociably.

"You don't care about much do you!" Hermione snorted. "I mean what happened to you to make you so cold hearted? I mean it's not like someone's died"

"You'll be surprised!" Willow whispered

"What?"

"I said! You know I can't tell you!"

"So someone does die! Who?" Hermione asked feverously

"I never said anyone was going to die!" Willow sat up quickly. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. Something changed but what? She asked herself.

"But you just said!" Willow shacked her head ever so slightly. "Tell me…you have to it's your right to tell me! I mean that's why you've come here, isn't?" Hermione begged

"Why must I tell you? You have to start thinking for yourself! They… aren't going to be around for eternity!"

"They? Who are they? Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Draco…? Tell me! If you don't I'll… I'll never forgive myself!" She begged herself.

"Whoever said you did?" Willow spat

"So because you are the biggest cow, I've ever had the opportunity of meeting, I'll have to become just like you. Well I've got news for you lady from the future I don't want to be like you! You can just go and take Sirius and skip off home to the world of ice!" Hermione spoke calmly, flicking her wand, upturning the settee so that Willow fell to the ground. "I'm sick of people telling me how I'm suppose to turn out or who my company is suppose to be… I won't take it from Ronald and I most certainly won't take it from myself who might I add is the queen of all icicles." She flicked her wand again and Willow came floating towards her bounded in rope.

"Let go of me…! NOW!!!" Hermione still had herself bounded.

"Now-Now-Temper-Temper!" Teasing herself

"Just you wait!" Willow threatened, Hermione just smiled sweetly.

"Now you are going to answer some of my questions…if I'm not happy with the answer the ropes become tighter!" she reminded herself of a certain professor no one spoke of anymore not since 5th year.

"You know I didn't do this to myself, and I'm suppose to be the evil witch! Ouch! What was that for?" Willow gasped as the ropes tightened more uncomfortably

"I didn't ask a question! Now what happened to Draco?" Hermione asked remembering Willow telling Sirius some hidden message when she had said 'Before…Before you of course'.

"What?" Willow spat

"I saw in your eyes when you spoke to Sirius about you being with Draco! So I'm going to ask you once more, what happened to Draco?" Hermione pointed her finger at his body.

"I can't say! Ouch!" Hermione tightened the ropes even more.

"His dead isn't he?"

"What… what made you say that?"

"Because of that look!"

"Look, what look?" She didn't remembering asking about Draco. Had things changed when it was her, being visited by herself.

"That look, when there is a death or when you can't finish a book before your deadline" Hermione smiled.

If only she could warn Hermione even Draco that he going to be attacked by a group of…she thought

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione interrupted her thinking before she had thought it all through.

"Err…Harry!"

"Now don't start falling for my godson" Sirius piped up from the kitchen, he had a bit of mayonnaise on the side of his mouth. "Wouldn't do to well for my reputation"

"I see you've been pigging out in the kitchen, you haven't changed much!" Hermione asked paced a finger on her side of mouth hoping he would catch the hint of mayonnaise on the side of his mouth. Sirius stopped short, not knowing what he had walked into. He caught the hint from one of the Hermione's he licked his side of mouth.

"I was saving it for later!" He growled "Uhh what's happening here?" he asked looking between the two Hermione's. "Honey?"

"This…is me Padfoot!" rolling her eyes "Now could you let me go!" Willow asked embarrassingly

"Ha… the little Hermione got the infamous Hermione, champion of all duellers tightly roped, good on you kid!" Sirius walked up to Hermione patting her back lightly.

"I'm not a kid!" Hermione said heatedly

"Really…Okay how old are you then?" Sirius inquired with a smile

"I'll have you know I'm 20!"

"Uhh well I rest my case, you're still a kid"

"No I'm not!" Hermione laughed falsely.

"Yes you are!" Sirius laughed falsely.

"No!" Hermione stubbornly argued back.

"Yes!" Sirius stubbornly argued back.

"Stop patronising me!" Hermione poked Sirius in the chest.

"GUYZZZ!!!" Willow screamed

"WHAT!" both Hermione and Sirius shouted in replied

"It's getting a little tight, I can hardly breath!" Willow struggled

"Whoever said vampires could breath" Sirius commented

"What… you're a vampire? Oh my god this is so amazing!" Hermione squealed with excitement. With a flick of her wand Willow fell to the floor again.

"Ouch…!" Hitting the floor with a thud. "Uh your one to honey, that would make me one to!" Willow said brushing of the dust bunnies.

"Oh right!" Hermione realised embarrassingly

"Not very smart are you!" Sirius smiled. Hermione walked passed him, but before she completely passed him, she flicked her wand. "Ouch" Sirius yelped "Not fair!" he growled. Smiling Hermione sat on the settee today had been a stressful one.

"So have you found a cure?" Hermione asked. "Has Snape Helped you find one?" Willow shook her head.

"Sorry! I can't say!" Willow remorsefully said.

"Right! Sorry I asked!" Hermione apologetically smiled

"So… we have to get going! Dumbledore will be expecting us! The old man doesn't miss a thing." Willow smiled it felt weird seeing herself so much younger and Draco still…

"Yea I kinda also have to wake Draco up and he might be a little mad at the fact that you hexed him" Hermione had interrupted Willows thoughts again, it was almost as if she knew exactly when to interrupt, almost as if she were reading her mind.

"No…" Willow whispered, "It can't be…can you read my thoughts?" Willow squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"What?" Hermione said rather to quickly

"You can but how I can't! What makes you so special?" Hermione shrugged "And why can't I read thoughts?" Willow looked to Sirius for help on this one he just shrugged.

"Maybe it mutates with each time travel." Sirius suggested

"Maybe" Hermione and Willow said, Hermione laughed. "We sound like a echo" they both said again this time it was Willow who laughed.

"Oh gosh. Your both freaks!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't want to brake up this happy gathering but I believe Dumbledore is waiting and I do miss the lemon drops!" he smiled.

"Right! Well we'll leave you to deal with him!" Willow piped up. "Oh and just a little advice…kiss him!"

"What? Kiss him I'm still angry with him for leaving me for 3 weeks, not even a note!" Hermione jabbered on.

"Kiss him and he'll forget and believe me so will you." Willow smiled sweetly

"Whatever. You might want to put on this!" with a twirl of her wand Harry's invisibility cloak came whizzing through the air. "People think your dead remember!"

"Oh right" He pulled the cloak over his head. "So Harry, is he still hanging around here?" Seeing Hermione and Willows face "I just wanted to say Hi"

"I'm sure you can once Dumbledore, knows you are here, plus seeing as your… dead… Harry might think you're a death eater or something." Hermione said sadly

"Right…yea right…I remember he was like that, poor guy no one can blame him though, what with Voldemort and the death of his parents and everything else. See you later!" Sirius opened the door and was followed out by Willow, as they got outside. "That went well," Sirius whispered. Willow slapped Sirius across the head "OUCH! What was that for? And how did you know I was walking right here?"

"I knew, because your big clown feet are showing! And I slapped you for kissing her!" Willow snapped

"But-But she's you! I got abit carried away…I mean you both still look…like the…same…I mean how old did you-she say you-she was…this is so confusing!"

Willow laughed, "She said 20 years old, don't you listen?"

"Well you know I only have ears for you!" Sirius moved closer to Willow, rapping his arm around her waist "Wait did you just say 20…?"

"Yes… why?" Willow asked

"Wow quite a difference… then!" Sirius ducked just in time out of her reach.

"Hey not fair, I'm only 32 years old!" Willow pouted

"As I said quite a difference…" He wasn't fast enough because she hit him on the ear, however only out of luck this time.

"That's it!" Sirius growled, throwing the cloak aside, lifted her up she raped her legs around his waist, and both started feverously kissing.

"Well-well-well…" Came the silky dark voice of Severus Snape. Willow and Sirius reluctantly pulled apart, but seeing as Sirius and Snape hated each other Willow pushed Sirius's head under her arm, so that he wasn't tempted to curse Snape and his 'hooked nose', as Sirius liked to put it.

"What do you want? Se-Snape!"

"Now that's now way to treat a…_friend_," He sneered, his eyes glinting with pensive-concealment.

"Shut it!" Willow smiled. She took a liking to snape during her schooling, but since she found out that herself from the future ended with him, she withdrew herself from the apprentice position in potions and ended up with a transfiguration apprenticeship.

He raised his eyebrows "Oh…so I see that you have moved on to the next…_pray_…very _devious_ of you Miss Granger." He said silkily, while moving closer.

"It's not what you think!" She said tightening her grip on Sirius.

"Oh really!" he moved closer. He moved closer his nose brushing his nose against her cheek. He could hear choking noises coming from the person she was trying to hide, but unfortunately being a small person she was only hiding the face of her new lover. "Um…I think your choking Potter," he breathed in her ear.

"What…?" She asked taken aback

"I think your slowly killing Potter" He sneered, He moved away from her, leaning against the opposite wall. Something was different about her!

"Whoever said…"? Willow stopped. Oh my goodness he thinks this is Harry…but Harry doesn't even look similar to Sirius. "Wow Harry must have changed…a lot," she whispered

"Whoever said…WHAT?!" she looked up at Snape, she hadn't realise that she let go of Sirius. As she looked up at Snape she was face a man that looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "What…the…HELL?" He flicked his wand out of his sleeve and was pointing it at Willow, or just past her at someone standing behind her. She turned around only to be face-to-face with a smiling Sirius.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed

"Well hello there sunshine!" He smirked, receiving a poke in the ribs "Ouch!" He growled

"Don't provoke!" Willow whispered threateningly "As I said before Se…Snape! What do you want?" She asked with a small grin.

"I want to know what his doing…" He asked uncharacteristic, he saw a small glint of something he hadn't seen before in Hermione: mystifying exhilaration, he smirked realizing that this wasn't the Hermione he knew. "Alive!" he silkily growled

"You know I've been getting that a lot lately!" Sirius smiled, not picking up on any of the electricity going on between the two.

"He's alive and that's all you need to know!" she snapped out of her little stupor. Snape's magic pulling on her heartstrings, she guessed it was because of her former self-being outrageously intermit with him.

"Her…Granger!" feeling an unknown pull of magic. He shook his head to clear it. "Can I have a word? In private!" seeing her eyebrow raise he added "Please…" he asked in an uncharacteristically normal voice.

"Err…" looking at Sirius, who shrugged "Um…Okay" following him.

She followed him around the corner. "What do you want?" she whispered nervously.

Snape walked up to a wall and whispered "_Latet anguis in herba_" and with a flick of his wand a door materialized out of nowhere. He walked in holding the door for her to enter, when she didn't he sighed and flicked his wand again, which made her walk towards him, with another flick the spell ended which left her walking towards the door on her own accord

"That's an unforgivable…" she eyed him.

"Then why didn't you break it? I'm sure you can after all you did belong to the golden trio!" he smiled.

"You should do that more often!" she said as she stepped in the door of what she presumed was his personal chambers.

"What…?" he said still waiting for her to completely enter the chamber.

"Smile…!" he elegantly raised his eyebrow. As she stepped in his chambers, she tripped over a step that she hadn't seen a second ago. "Whoops!" she tripped over and landed into Snape's arms and both of them fell to the ground with a thud. She had landed right on top of his chest, his lips, nose and crotch pressed against hers. They stayed like that for what seem like eternity, not blinking and not moving. It was Snape who broke the silence first by licking his bottom lip, which made Willow's eye flicker towards them, which made her suck her own lip, her eyes flicked back to his eyes, while his flicked to her lips, he opened his mouth to say something but as he opened them she opened hers slightly, she inched closer and in that second he knew he had to say something to stop her from making the mistake of kissing him. She drew closer and closer, parting her lips more, she was at least a centimetre away when he finally spoke.

"Well…" She drew back from him, feeling his breath touch her lips. "Well if I knew you felt so strongly about that kiss, I wouldn't have kissed you." He smiled.

"What…" she breathed. Snape felt her breath float across his lips, she smelt of chocolate and vanilla. Still trapped in his magic she continued, "We kissed…when? Why?" she blinked trying to overcome the overpowering magic that trapped her.

"Well because I'm implausibly hot! And because I'm the best kisser you've ever kissed!" he teased, that should get her all worried he thought. He was right her eyes opened wide, finally the magic that almost overtook her was gone. And she just realized that she was just about to kiss the man she had sworn never to do.

"Eww… I can't believe that! What did you do to me to make me kiss you…" she squinted in distrust "What did you do charm me or maybe you used that unforgivable again?" she was still laying on him, her arms were pressed against his chest, realizing that she had all her weight pressed against him, she slipped her hand down on either side of his chest, lifting herself slightly, but seeing that his right arm was around her waist, keeping a tight grip of her "Do you mind!" she asked trying to get up.

"On the contrary I'm quite comfortable" he smiled, still keeping a firm grip on her. "It's been quite some time since our little…" he smirked mischievously, giving her a wink. Her mouth dropped in shock at what he was saying was what he was saying true? How could herself cheat on Draco with Snape, she felt dirty just thinking it. He continued "And I have sorely missed you, what we did the last time was unforgettable the way we…" she had enough. He was going to far, putting a mental note to talk to herself next time she saw her. She ripped herself from him, she got up looked at him, as if he read her mind he too got up and stood facing her. She slapped him across the face and walked to the door. He just stood still.

"How dare he…" she muttered slamming the door behind her.

Unaware to her, Severus Snape burst out into a roar of laughter, the real Hermione would have jinxed his family heirlooms off the minute he used the unforgivable. The look on her face when he said those things, the real Hermione would have burst out laughing because she would have known that he was just messing with her, but this Hermione obviously didn't get to know him during her potions apprenticeship. He just hoped that she would tell Sirius because that would just make his day even more fascinating a duel with someone that's dead "How fun!" he smiled "She slaps like a girl!" he laughed.

A/n

Latin!!!

**Latet anguis in herba** - _A snake lies in the grass. (Vergil)_

To palak!!!

Hope you enjoyed it!!!

Sorry it took so long!!!

It's longer than the other chapters!! YAAAY

Love kai aka kali aka devil


	10. forgetting and forgotten

_Disclaimer: you guyz know how it goes and how it finishes with me typing something like i don't own any HP stuff or make any money from it... BUT I WONT GET TIRED OF SAYING PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW xxxxx_

Willow stormed past Sirius, who was standing, invisible by the window. He quickly took a double take to make sure it was his Hermione.

"Babe!" he ran to keep up with her. She was obviously furious because she ignored him. "What happened?" When she still didn't reply. He took the chance and grabbed her arm. "Babe what happened?"

"I…she…we…him…kiss-almost…HER!" she stuttered. She kept pointing to herself then she pointed at thin air.

Sirius grabbed her arm again this time he spun her around. "Please…s-l-o-w down, now tell me what happened, did he…" he strained. "What did he do to you?" He growled.

"Nothing…it's just…Se-Snape kissed…her"

"What? He…and…her…KISSED!" he spluttered

"Well that's what he said…" she said emotionlessly, putting her hand to her forehead, praying that she was dreaming.

"Well in…in our time did…did you…did you and him… kiss?" he asked, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Well…no…well except once when I was much younger…but I swore never to do it again…I made a promise…"

"What! No…stop I don't even want to know…"He put his hand up to stop her from revealing anymore. She was shocked that she just babbled it out; she had never told anyone about that kiss.

"Come let's get to Dumbledore…before anyone else sees you!" she pulled the cloak over his head.

"I wonder if he's changed" Sirius questioned.

"Who? Harry?" They walked down the corridor towards an enormous gargoyle.

"No Dumbledore…well Harry too but mostly Dumbledore…I couldn't think of Dumbledore being different from what I knew… you know what I'm saying?"

"I don't think he will be any different than our Dumbledore was, but we'll soon see!" they stood in front the same stone gargoyle that stood there for what seemed thousands of years. "What does Dumbledore like? Uh… I can't remember the password." She looked to Sirius for help.

"Uh… lemon pops…" he shrugged "No…Lemon slops…it's something muggle! With lemon in it…" he smiled

"Oh I know", she smiled. "Lemon drops!" She turned towards his floating head and pulled a tongue.

"Well I was close…" he pulled a frown, but then grinned broadly. "And anyways that's not the password!"

"What?" she spun around "He…he changed it…just great!" She huffed.

"I bet you I'll get it!" Sirius gloated, grinning slyly.

"No! I bet you I'll get it…" she smiled. "I got all outstanding O.W.L's. Well, except in defense against the dark arts, Harry beat me in that one!" She looked a bit deflated.

Patting her softly on the shoulder "We can't all be the best at everything!" he soothed. "What will it be?"

"Huh? Oh, um… 10 Gallons!" She took a step forward towards the stone, thinking real hard as to what it could be.

"You're cheap! But ok, because I'm going to win. Deal!" He took a step forward, standing next to her.

"Deal, I'm not cheap!" she pouted.

"Whatever! Chocolate frogs!"

"Ha… Berty botts every flavored beans!"

"As if! Liquorish wands!"

"Your going to loose. Mr Black! Sugar Quills!

(ten minutes later…)

"I give up!" he said as he sat down on the ledge of the wall. Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock as the gargoyle stepped aside. "What?" he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Oh my god! You said the right password!" she said. Her eyes still wide open.

Springing up Sirius said, "Ha… told ya…I would get it!" He laughed.

Kissing her teeth she said, "Whatever…come!" ascending the spiral steps.

"You still owe me ten Galz!"

"Do you want another slap?" she turned, having Sirius walk into her.

"No!"

"Good!"

They reached the top of the stairs Sirius took off the cloak.

"Sore looser!" He said as he reached for the griffon knocker, but as he was about to knock the door swung open revealing, a young man with luminous emerald eyes!

"Harry!" They said in unison, as the young man stood stunned.

"Sirius…" he whispered, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell, crumbling to the ground. Dumbledore stood, his eyes blazing blue with wisdom that no one could imagine. He walked over smiling gently.

"Now that wouldn't do… we can't have him blocking the entrance for our new guests." He said cheerfully as though discussing the weather.

"Headmaster!" They greeted in unison yet again. Willow shared a glance with Sirius.

With a flick and swish of Dumbledore's wand, Harry was levitated to the seat that stood in front of the desk.

"Now to business!" he saw the look the both of them had on their faces. "I don't want him to wake just yet! Alas, he believes you to be dead. And I couldn't have him fainting again", he smiled. "Please sit…Lemon drops?" He offered a bag of lemon drops.

Sirius gladly took a hand full smiling sheepishly. Willow rolling her eyes at him, declined saying about having it sticking to her teeth, which made Dumbledore, titter softly to himself. He sat down.

"Now tell me everything! Starting with how and why you've come here?" he said in a more business tone.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still deciding on whether she should or shouldn't wake Draco up. "Just do it! Maybe he won't remember, the red light or the wine." She had now levitated his body to the settee. "Come on! I'm a Gryffindor…we are brave!" she flicked her wand, and immediately his eyes flicked open.

"Wha…what happened?" seeing Hermione standing opposite him with a blank expression, the only give away to her true emotions were the fact that she was biting her lip, in nervousness. She quickly smiled, and walked over to him.

"Err…" she laughed, "What can you remember?" She asked, raising her eyebrows interrogatively.

"Err…" he traced an eyebrow with his index and middle finger, then rubbed his temple. "Coming to visit you!" He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened, because obviously she wasn't going to tell him.

"Yea! But what part of visiting me", she pushed, he looked at her "Do you remember?" She added softly trying not to push too much.

"Um… the wine in your goblet…and…" He closed his eyes again, trying to remember.

"Then?" She was getting a bit worried.

"Everything went black."

She smiled. Her faced relaxed.

"But…"

Her jaw dropped. "But? There's a but!"

"Yea" he opened his eyes, he stood up. "I could have sworn I heard Sn…"

She jumped him, before he could say anything more; taking her own advice she passionately kissed him, sliding her hands up his face and around the back of his neck. Draco's eyes bulged in shock, as her tongue demanded his. He let loose, as his eyes slid closed. He slipped his hand under her arms to lift her up higher.

Regrettably pulling away from her as he said, "Wow" he breathed. "So you did miss me then?"

Instead of an answer she chase kissed him, first kissing his top lip, then she kissed his bottom lip but before pulling away she gently nicked it, causing it to bleed slightly, she then sucked it, making the blood stop. She tenderly kissed him before pulling away. "Well…" she smiled, sucking on his bottom lip again. "I would have to say it's a definitely a maybe!"

Draco's mind went totally blank, all he heard was a distant mumble. Hermione smiled knowing that that kiss was one of her best as it always made the boys crumble to the ground. She gently slid down and walked over to her desk, were the full goblet still stood. She picked it up and downed the contents. Draco still stood flabbergasted as he shook his head, flopping back down onto the settee.

"Wow" he breathed.

Hermione smiled, and then licked her lips, she vanished the goblet away then walked up to Draco who still sat on the settee, he looked up at her and smiled.

"So… you did miss me then!" he smirked. She straddled him smiling naughtily.

"Well I don't go kissing other men!" she laughed inwardly. She smiled, gently kissing his jaw. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you miss me?" she whispered, stroking his neck softly.

"Mmmm…well to be absolutely serious…" she stopped stroking his neck.

Did he just say? She thought. "And truthful," she continued stroking his neck, " I would have to say…"

"Stop teasing," she moved closer into his neck, lightly kissing it.

Draco smiled. He then kissed her head and said, "Yes! Yes I did miss you…a lot!" he had never felt the way he felt with Hermione ever before. She could make him do or say anything if she wanted, she held his heart firmly with hers and that, he knew was already starting to make him a better man. Unaware to him she heard his thoughts flow through into her mind. It hadn't happened for quite sometime now but it hit her hard, well emotionally anyway, a tear dropped from her. However it wasn't bloody like before, it was an actual tear, salty and clear, like a raindrop.

A/n

It's another short one but hope you all like and review please!


End file.
